A New Reason
by gaarablack
Summary: Sasukura fem Sasuke is trying to get the power she needs to kill her brother when she gets an offered by a man named Orochimaru she decides to look him up. what she finds is that he had a teammate name Tsunade deciding she had to be better then going to snake dude she sets off searching for her. how much will Tsunade teach her, and will she give her a new reason of life?
1. Chunin Exams?

Me: ok so this is a challenge that Death Sender sent me.

Kaya: why did you take it on in first place?

Me: why not?

Kaya: oh I don't know… hmm? Maybe it's because you all ready have a request story going on.

Me: yes a request not a challenge story.

Kaya: what's the different?!

Me: there's rules.

Kaya: -_-" yeah sure.

Me: anyways. I have to make Sasuke a medic, and have to be taught by lady Tsunade not Orochimaru, and no weird pairing like Orochimaru x Sasuke, or Danzo x Sasuke. And the rest is up to me.

Kaya: (shivers) I hate that chapter.

Me: well I love it! so sorry to those of you who didn't like the last few chapters of Just Love Me.

Kaya: get on with it!

Me: hope y'all likes it.

After training with Kakashi sensei me, and the rest of my teammates just walked around the village. After hearing Naruto ranting nonstop for a while I stopped.

"I'm leaving."

I said to Naruto, and walked away from them. I heard Naruto trying to connive Sakura to go eat with him. I was half around the block when I heard Naruto screaming.

'What did he do?'

I thought irritated. I jumped into the nearest tree to see Sakura chasing him, and a kid. I rolled my eyes at the three. Instead of leaving I decided to sit, and watch for some fun. I sat up watching the kid crash into a guy wearing all black, and a cat eared hat. He started saying stuff that I couldn't near from a distance. Moving quietly I jumped out of the tree to get closer catching the last part about hitting the kid. I zoned in on their head protectors. sand ninja.

"Great."  
I said under my breath. I grabbed a couple of small rocks on the ground, and jumped into another tree. Right when he was about to hit the kid I threw the rock at him hitting his hand perfectly.

"What the?"  
The guy said.

"You know it's not nice to hit little kids."  
I said. He glared at me.

"Great another brat."

"Sasukura!"  
Naruto, and Sakura said. I looked to Naruto.

"Can't keep a kid save Naruto?"  
He glared at me.

"Teme."

He muttered. I rolled my eye, and looked back to the sand ninjas.

"Boss why aren't you as cool as Sasukura?"  
The kid asked. I mentally smirk at the comment.

"She's a girl!"  
Naruto fought.

"Yeah but did you see that shot?"  
I glared at the sand ninja.

"What are you doing here in the first place?"  
I asked.

"Little brat. Come down here, and fight me!"  
The guy said. I sat on the branch I was standing on, and crossed my legs, and arms.

"Kankuro stop it!"  
The girl snapped. Kankuro I guess started taking something off his back that was rapped like a mummy.

"Your gonna use that!? Kankuro!"  
The girl snapped.

"Shut it Temari I have to teach this brat a lesson."  
Kankuro said. I stood up again ready for whatever he was gonna do.

"Kankuro that's enough."  
A stern voice said behind me. I turned to it shock that I didn't even sense anything.

"S-s-sorry."  
Kankuro said in a panic? Was he scared of this guy? The guy had red, red hair, light blue eyes, and a tattoo on his forehead.

'How did he sneak up on me?'

I thought watching him carefully. He looked to me. We stared each other down for a moment then he did a hand sign, and disappeared in a swirl of sand. He then reappeared next the other two.

"Let's go."  
He ordered.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"  
Temari asked. Sakura then went into a whole lecture about them being from a different village, and what they were doing here? It was annoying hearing her talk so much. Temari then went into stuff about the chunin exams, which caught my attention.

'I have to get in.'

I thought. If I can pass the chunin exams then I'll be one step closer to fighting, and killing Itachi. I looked to the red head kid. He had a huge charka stored inside of him, which means he must be strong. The three started to leave.

"Wait!"

I said jumping out of the tree landing in front of Naruto, and them.

"Yes?"  
Temari asked.

"What your name?"  
I asked glaring at the red head. He glared back.

"Gaara. Gaara no Sabaku. I am curious about your to."  
He said. I smirked at him.

"Sasukura Uchiha."  
I told him. I felt weird but a good kind of weird when he stared me down like he was.

"Hey wanna know my name to huh?"  
Naruto said pointing at himself bringing me back from where ever I was.

"No."  
Gaara said coldly. With one last look to me they left.

'This'll be fun.'

I thought turning to the others with the same smirk I gave Gaara. It dropped when I saw Naruto moping with the kid trying to make him feel better. I rolled my eyes at them.

"I'm leaving."  
I told Sakura since Naruto was having an episode.

"Yeah bye Sasukura thanks for the save."  
She said. I left her to deal with Naruto deciding to go train for a bit.

'Tomorrow I'll talk to sensei about these chunin exams.'

I thought. My mind started wandering to Gaara, and how strong he must be.

"He better fight me."

I said out loud thinking about how the boys at the academy never wanted to fight me cause I was a girl. Shaking the old thought from my head, and shaking them from thoughts about Gaara I started practicing with my Sharingan.

{The next day}

I yawned as I made my way down the trail to where I was going to meet team Kakashi. When I got there no one else was there.

'Why do I even bother coming on time?'

I thought bitterly. Right now I could be training, or getting an extra hour of sleep.

"Hey Sasukura."  
Naruto said walking over to me.

"Hn."

I replied.

"Is that all you know how to say?"  
He asked.

"Hn."  
I said just annoy him. I could see him glaring at me from the corner of my eye making me want to laugh but I couldn't cause Uchihas don't do that kind of stuff. Ten minutes later Sakura joined us, and I was really enjoying the quiet.

"Morning."  
She said.

"Hi Sakura how are you?"  
Naruto asked. I really hate it when Naruto acts like a little puppy around Sakura makes me sick.

"Yo."  
Kakashi sensei said… on time?

"Sensei your on time!"

Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi sensei rubbed the back of his head with a sweat-dropped.

"Yes well… anyhow there will be no training to day instead I wanted to talk to you all."  
This got my attention completely.

"What is it?"

Naruto asked.

"I'm sure you all heard about the chunin exams by now right?"  
We nodded.

"Well I would like to know if you wanted to enter… it's entirely your choice on weather, or not you enter. Here are the forms sign them, and meet me there if you accept."  
He handed us each a form, and pointed at a large building.

"Will do."

Sakura said. I nodded.

"All right!"

Naruto shouted.

"Great see you tomorrow I guess?"  
Sensei said before disappearing in his little smoke trick. I stared at the form.

"I'm leaving."  
I said to the others, and left without a reply.

Me: so what you think? It's only the first in the next two maybe three will be where she goes find lady Tsunade. I have a poll up about your favorite characters so please take it! review to!


	2. Rock Lee

Me: here's the next chapter hope you all like it.

Kaya: I wanna go home.

Me: -_- ignore her she's tired.

{The next day}

I got up early the next morning not being able to sleep last night.

'Today's the day.'

I thought. I grabbed my weapon pouch on my way out my house, and left to wait for the rest of the team. I had to admit I was a little worried about these exams there will be different genins from different villages here, and each one stronger then the next most likely.

"Sasukura! Sasukura over here!"

Naruto called. He ran up next to me panting.

"Dobe."  
I muttered.

"I'm not a Dobe you Teme!"

He snapped. On the outside I looked annoyed with him but on the inside I was happy that he showed.

"I'm…"

"There's Sakura!"  
Naruto interrupted me. I glared at him then Sakura.

"Great."  
I muttered.

"Were you gonna say something Sasukura?"  
Naruto asked me. I shook my head keeping my eyes on the building.

"Not one bit."  
I said to him. I started walking inside without them with them calling to wait for them. I was mad that Naruto interrupted me cause Sakura got there. Why was I so mad anyways?

"Come on just let us in!"

A girl said. I looked to my right seeing a group of people.

"What's going on?"  
Sakura asked.

"Let's find out."  
I said walking over to the group. In the middle of it there was two guys my age blocking a door, and a guy with a weird hair cut trying get through. One of the guys knocked him to the side making him fall back.

"What's going on here?"

Naruto asked.

"They're not letting anyone in."  
A brown haired girl said. I looked around. The exams were supposed to be on the third floor but I only remember going up one flight of stairs.

'How is this…? A genjutsu!'

I scoffed.

"You mean you haven't notice?"

"What do you mean?"  
The guy with the weird hair cut asked. I pointed to the sign.

"This is the second floor. They must've put a genjutsu here to make us think differently."  
I explained. Naruto looked to the sign confuse. I sighed, and slapped my hand to my forehead. I did the hand sign to release the jutsu.

"Now I get it!"  
Naruto exclaimed. I slapped my forehead again.

"Vary good."  
One of the guys blocking the door said. I smirked.

"It takes a lot more then that to fool me."

"Interesting."  
The other guy said. I turned to walk away when one of the guys tried to attack me. I was about kick him when weird hair cut guy stopped both me, and the other guy.

'He's fast.'

I thought.

"Please let us not fight now… we have to get to the exams before they start."  
He let go of my foot, and the guy's arm.

"Yeah we better."  
The guy said like nothing happened. Him, and the other guy left.

"Wow Sasukura how did you know it was genjutsu?"  
Naruto asked. I sighed. Were all those lessons from Iruka sensei, and Kakashi sensei useless on him?

"Naruto it was simple really."  
I said walking back to the stairs.

"That was really great miss…?"

"Sasukura."  
I said. He nodded.

"I am Rock Lee… my word who is this?"  
He asked looking behind me at Sakura. I smirked.

"I'm Sakura."  
She said. Lee ran up to her taking her hand in his

"You are so beautiful! Will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend!"  
He asked giving her a big smile, and thumbs up. I wanted to burst out laughing but held it in. Sakura looked to me, and Naruto for help but I was ignored her, and Naruto was standing there with his jaw to the floor.

"Uh… I'm really flattered… but no."  
She said taking a step back. Lee went to the wall depress.

"State your name."  
Someone said behind me. I turned seeing a guy with long brown hair stared at me.

"Tsk. You know your suppose to give your name first right?"  
I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Neji Hyuga."  
He stated rather seriously.

"Sasukura Uchiha."

He nodded.

"Wanna know my name?"

Naruto asked. I shook my head at him.

"No."  
He said uncaring. Naruto then joined Lee at the depress as well saying stuff like 'it's always Sasukura.'

"Well we better go."

I said walking away from Lee, and them grabbing Naruto as I passed him. Sakura followed not wanting to be near Lee. We still had some time before we were suppose to be in the exam room so we decided to walk around the place.

"That Lee totally creeps me out!"  
Sakura ranted. I blocked her out. Honestly I thought Lee was an ok guy, and he seems like he'll be a challenge, and so does Neji hopefully I'll get to fight one of them.

"Wait right there!"  
Someone shouted. Loath, and behold it was Rock Lee.

"What do you want?"  
I asked emotionless. He jumped down from the ledge he was on landing perfectly cat like.

"I would like to fight you miss Sasukura."  
He said. I was kinda shock at that. He wanted to fight a girl?

"Why?"  
I asked recovering from shock.

"I heard you were number one in your class so I would like a chance to see how true that is."

I shrugged. He looked to Sakura with little hearts around him.

"My sweet Sakura wish me luck!"  
He exclaimed.

"Ew!"

She said. Lee then started blowing kisses to her, and little hearts floated to her. She dodged every one of them, and with the last one she had to bend all the back.

"What are you trying to do kill me?!"  
She demanded. I felt bad for the dude that he was in love with her.

"Well Sasukura?"  
Lee asked ignoring Sakura's anger.

"Sasukura. Sasukura! That's all I hear well I'll show you!"

Naruto shouted charging at him. Lee dodged him with ease, and easily tripped him making Naruto spin into a wall knocking him out.

"Idiot."  
I said. I turned to Lee.

"Alright I'm ready."

I said activating my Sharingan. (Ok sorry but I'm no good at fight so everything that happened in the series is what happing here. K?) I watched Lee get scolded by a giant turtle.

"What happened?"  
Naruto mumbled coming to again. I rubbed my bruised cheek.

'Damn it! He was better then I thought.'

I thought bitterly. I looked to Lee.

"I know."  
He said with a sigh.

"Sasukura you see the giant turtle to right?"

Naruto asked. Sakura sighed behind us, and roll my eyes.

"Of course I do Dobe."  
I replied harshly to him. I stood up rubbing my now throbbing side.

Me: so what you think? You like? Please review, and I have a poll up about your favorite couples so please take it!

Kaya: no comment.


	3. Were All Here

Me: hope y'all like it.

Kaya: so tired. So tired.

Me: it's 1:00 am right now so please review. o;

"Hello youthful people!"  
A guy with the same hairstyle as Lee said appearing on the Turtle's back. I stared wide eyes at him.

'He can not be serious.'

I thought watching him.

"He's got bigger eyebrows then Lee."  
Naruto whispered to me, and Sakura. I had to nod in agreement he does. While I was spaced out I missed what Lee, and this other guy was talking talk, and just caught the part where he punched Lee. My jaw dropped. Who does he think he is to punch a kid? They then went into this weird chitchat, hugged, and a sunset came out of nowhere behind them.

'Their freaks.'

I thought watching them. I looked to the others they looked just as weirded out as me.

"What the…?"

"And who do we have here?"

The weird man asked appearing behind us. We jumped a little startle by him.

"Uh…?"  
Sakura started.

"Wait! Don't tell me! You're Kakashi's students!"

"You know sensei?"  
Naruto asked. The man did a thumbs up pose, and flashed him white teeth in a smile.

"Yes. Yes I do. Some might say we are eternal rivals. I am Might Guy."

'Eternal rivals?'

I thought not believing it.

"Well what are your names?"  
Guy said.

"I'm… Sakura."

"Naruto!"  
I rolled my eyes.

"Sasukura."

"You are vary strong to be able to try, and keep up with my Lee."

"Thank… you…?"

"Lee don't let this one go."  
Guy said to Lee.

'What does that mean?'

I thought.

"She is vary beautiful but so is Sakura! Sensei I don't know who to love! It was love at first sight with Sakura but Sasukura I started feeling my heart burn with a flame I never felt before!"

"He can love you."  
Sakura whispered in my ear. You know Sakura can be a real bitch Lee seems really nice, and odd but nice.

"You can have her."  
Sakura said pointing at me. I gave a 'what?' look.

"You're right Sakura I should follow this fire burning inside of me!"

"Sasukura your not really gonna date him are you?"

Naruto asked. I sighed.

"Lee you're a really nice guy but I can't date right now. I'm sorry I mean we have the chunin exams, and I have 'things' I have to do before I can have a boyfriend."  
I said. Hopefully he'll take the hint.

"Worry not my lovely black rose I shall wait for as long as you need me to!"

Lee declared. I sighed.

"Lee…"

"Great heavens the exams are about to start!"

Guy shouted.

"Did he just say 'great heavens?'"  
Naruto asked.

"I have to find Neji, and Tenten! Goodbye new friends I'll see you there! Oh and Sasukura good luck!"  
With that Lee left with his sensei I'm guessing he never did say. Once they were out of sight I let out a loud breath.

"Man that guy just doesn't get it."  
Naruto muttered.

"The exams!"

Sakura shouted. We ran down the halls, and up some stairs till we were at the right room where Kakashi sensei was standing.

"Sensei."  
We said with a nod. He smiled.

"It's good to see you made it."  
He then went into some details about how if we all didn't show we couldn't partake in it, and that he thinks were strong enough to make it.

"Thank you sensei."  
Sakura said.

"Yeah! We got this!"  
Naruto exclaimed. I gave sensei a smirk.

"Well good luck you three."  
Sensei said. We entered the room meeting a lot of different looks including hunger ones. I looked around the room spotting Lee, and his team in the middle of the room. Lee waved at me with a big smile. I sighed, and covered my face hoping nobody would notice. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of red in the back. Looking up my eyes met with Gaara's. We were just staring at each other when.

"Sasukura."

"Hm."  
I replied to Ino. She been trying to be my friend since the first day at the academy, and honestly I really just don't like having any girl friends to annoying.

"Hey."  
Shikamaru said yawning. He has to be one of the laziest guys I know. Next to him was Choji a sweet guy but he eats a lot.

"Hey were all here."  
Kiba said. His little dog Akamaru popped up from his head barking. I gave Akamaru a small smile, and held my arms out. He jumped into them barking happily at me. When Akamaru first saw me he liked me then, and there according to Kiba.

"Hey there."  
I said to him. I looked behind Kiba to Hinata the one girl in the village I actually like. She knows what's it's like to be in a powerful clan so we talk real easy when it's just us. Behind her was Shino don't know to much about him other then he can control different bug, and really quiet. Sakura, and Ino went into one of their stupid fights, Shikamaru was talking with Choji, Kiba was going on about how exciting the exams are gonna be with Shino, and Naruto listening, and I was ignoring them, and just rubbing Akamaru's back. I looked up to where I had seen Gaara to find that he was still staring at me.

"I'm gonna be Hokage one day so that means I'm gonna beat you all!"

Naruto shouted taking me away from Gaara's gaze/glare.

'Idiot.'

I thought as he shouted more things.

"Is he trying to get us kill!?"  
Ino shouted pointing at him. I sighed frustrated with the blonde.

"Naruto shut the hell up!"  
Kiba, and Sakura shouted at him. I looked around the room doing everything I could not to blush at all the eyes watching us.

'I'm going to kill him.'

I thought murderously. Within seconds some guy was attacking us.

"Now look!"

Ino said.

Me: hope you enjoyed it. If there's mistakes sorry I am tired since it's past one in the morning, and my helper is a sleep.

Kaya: Itachi… (Dreamy voice) must destroy Sasuke! (Deadly voice)

Me: review... (Snoring)


	4. Exams

Me: I am so sorry about no updates for so long! My computer plug broke, and it being almost thirteen years old was really hard to find a new one! You have no idea how much I was dying on the inside cause I couldn't type up my story ideas!

Kaya: it wasn't that big of a deal.

Me: yeah it was!

Kaya: you got by.

Me: yeah I guess… I had to go back in time to the writing area! Yup it was me, four packs of line paper, and eight different pens! I hope you all like this, and review!

We all dodged the guy. Putting Akamaru on the ground I was ready to fight when this sliver haired guy came out, and helped us. After the attacker left I turned to the sliver haired guy.

"Who are you?"  
I asked. He choked out whatever was left in his stomach before answering.

"Kabuto."  
He said taking breaths.

"Thanks for the save. But what was that about?"

Shikamaru asked looking to our attacker.

"That happens some time so watch your backs some of them will kill you now to get a lead."

Everyone but Kabuto, and me glared at Naruto.

"What?"  
He asked.

"You could've gotten us killed!"  
Sakura snapped.

"Sorry."  
He said. Sakura, and Ino hit him over the head making him fall.

"Idiot!"  
They shouted. I rolled my eyes at them.

"So why help us?"  
I asked Kabuto. He shrugged.

"Why shouldn't I?"  
He asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Because you're from a different village, and these are the exams."

He smirked.

"Well maybe I just wanted to help you... you are vary beautiful young lady."  
I blushed but luckily the others were to focus on yelling at Naruto that they didn't notice other then Kabuto, and I think Shikamaru. I glared at him.

"So do you have any kekkei genkai?"  
Shikamaru asked. I sighed in relief that he changed the subject cause my blush just wouldn't go away.

"Well not really but I can give you info on anyone here with these cards. Have anyone in mind?"  
Kabuto asked us but was looking at me. I thought about it.

"Rock Lee here in the leaf, and Gaara no Sabaku from the sand."  
I told him looking to the two. His hands glowed, and the blank cards glowed then the pictures of the appeared on them.

"Here you go Rock Lee, and Gaara no Sabaku though there's not much on him."

Kabuto said handing them to me. There was plenty on Lee but like Kabuto said nothing much on Gaara other then name, age, which he's my age, and birthplace.

'What has he lived under a rock this whole time?'

I thought looking to him.

"Alright maggots take your seats."  
A tall guy with many scars said. More sensei's came in making everyone sit away from his or her teams. I looked to Naruto who was a few rows in front of me giving him a nod, and then Sakura who was looking at me. Apparently we have a written exam first, and we can't cheat cause if we do we get a strike, and if one of us gets three strikes our whole team is out, and that the final question is worth more points but we don't get the question till the end.

'I should be able to do it, and Sakura was always studying so she'll be fine that just leaves… Naruto.'

I thought watching his back. He seemed ok for right now you never know. I started reading the first question.

'What the hell? Iruka sensei didn't teach us any of this in the academy.'

I thought reading all the other questions. I bit my thumbnail, and looked to everyone else around me. My eyes landed on Lee who would look up every now, and again. Looking up I saw mirrors, and just barely thin wire leading to his female teammate. Then I looked for to his other teammate Neji he had his Byakugan activated. That's when it hit me we were suppose to cheat but not make it obvious. I smirked to myself, and activated my Sharingan. I picked a guy who didn't look worry at all, and copied him. I looked to Sakura she was doing well from what I can tell but Naruto had his head down, and his hands gripping at his hair. He was panicking great.

"You can do it."

I said under my breath.

"Now for the final question but just to let you know if you don't get this you won't be able to partake in next year's chunin exams."

Ibiki sensei said. I stared wide eyes at him.

"What!?"  
Lots of people shouted.

"Wait there's people here who have retaken the exams!"  
Someone shouted but I didn't look to see who it was.

'So if Naruto don't pass he won't move on, and won't get a second chance.'

I thought. I looked to Naruto.

"If you wish leave go ahead then you'll be able to retake them next time."  
Ibiki said. More then half of the teams here left. I looked to my team. Would it better to leave now, and prepare for next year? My eyes landed on Naruto.

'Maybe it…'

"I'm not leaving! So give it to me! Believe it!"

Naruto shouted. I stared at him disbelieving but smirked.

'Cocky baster.'

I thought. After Naruto's little out burst it seemed to in courage everyone else to stay.

"Well then I guess that mean you all passed!"  
Sensei announced.

"What!?"  
Everyone shouted again but this time with excitement. Ibiki went into this thing about in battle we'll have to make tough choices that might not be good for everyone, and that if it gets the mission complete to do it. As he's congratulating us something burst through the window.

"Alright maggots time for the second part of the chunin exams let's go!"  
A woman exclaimed everyone just stare at her.

"Your early again Anko."  
Ibiki told her. She sweat-dropped.

"Ibiki there a little less then half still here are you losing your touch?"

She asked him.

"This is a good group here."  
He told her.

"We'll see about that."  
She snickered.

"All right everyone meet me at the forest of death right after sunrise tomorrow!"  
She announced. We all nodded.

"You may go now."  
Ibiki sensei said. I found Naruto, and Sakura waiting for me outside the room where the exam was held.

"We did it!"

Sakura squealed. I covered my ears from the loud ear-piercing squeal.

"Sakura!"  
I hissed.

"How do you think you did Sasukura? You know on the written exam?"  
Naruto asked. I shrugged.

"Ok."

"I'm going this way. See you two."  
Sakura said. Naruto waved bye to her till she was out of sight, which was really annoying.

"Stop it!"  
I snapped.

"What are you so upset about?"  
He asked. I walked away without an answer.

'Why am I so mad that he's obsess with Sakura? I have to get away from him.'

I thought.

{The next morning}

"Why did it have to be so early?"  
Sakura whined. I turned away from her. I looked to the gated area where the second part of the exams will be held. the forest of death.

"Gaara we-we're suppose to meet over here."  
At the mention of Gaara's name I turned to the voice.

"Vary well."  
He grumbled. I blushed when he caught me staring at him.

'Crap!'

I thought looking in another direction.

"Alright you maggots!"  
Anko sensei shouted.

"Why do they call us maggots?"  
Ino asked next to us. I turned to her team.

"Who cares? As long as we get this over with."  
I said. She explained how each team will get a scroll either a heaven scroll, or an earth, and that we have to fight other teams for the one we don't have.

"You'll need both the scrolls to move onto the part of the exams, and you'll have three days to do so. Understand?"  
Most of us nodded, and Naruto being Naruto had to make things difficult earning him kunai getting thrown at him, and cutting his cheek. Anko licked his cheek of the blood enjoying the taste

'What's wrong with her?'

I thought.

"I believe this is yours?"  
A girl asked handing the kunai that was thrown at Naruto back to Anko with her tongue.

"Why yes thank you."  
Anko said smiling at her. She let Naruto go, and the Dobe made a run for it back to us.

"She licked me!"  
He said wiping his cheek.


	5. Maybe She Can Help

Here's the next chapter! I hope y'all like it, and will review.

Lots of skipping by the way.

"What did you do to get the sand nin on your side?"  
Neji asked while Lee was busy getting his injuries bandage by the girl. I turned to the Hyuga.

"I don't know what your talking about I didn't do anything."  
I said.

"I'm sure you didn't Uchiha."  
He said but the way he said it made me angry.

"What does that mean?"  
I asked low enough so nobody would hear us.

"Uchihas are nothing but manipulators to other people just like your doing to Lee, and that red head sand ninja."  
I was ready to punch his lights out but held it in.

"We are not, and you Hyugas are nothing but…"

"That's enough you two. Break it up."

Shikamaru said hands in his pockets. Hyuga glared at me, Shikamaru, and stormed off to his team.

"I feel bad for Lee."

I mumbled under my breath. Shikamaru shrugged with a sigh.

"I feel bad for you."

"Why?"  
I asked taken back by that. He shrugged again.

"I don't know what happened back there with you, that weird power, and the sand nin but its bad news, and you need to get it under control. Last thing I wanna hear is that you killed people without thinking, cause that will happen with what I just witness."  
I looked away glaring at the tree line at the end of the large clearing. As much as I didn't wanna admit it he was right. What if it comes out again without me wanting it to, and I kill my team?

"I know Shikamaru."  
I finally said.

"Shikamaru come on! We still have to get our next scroll!"  
Ino shouted. With a nod as a bye he followed his team. I looked back at my team, and Lee's.

"How are you two feeling? Ok?"

I asked my team.

"Yeah."  
Sakura said running her fingers through her now newly cut hair. Naruto nodded with his big grin.

"Yup!"

"Lee!"  
I called to him as he, and his team started to walk away.

"Yes my black rose?"  
I walked up to him with a small smile. Hey it's the best I could do! I'm an Uchiha after all.

"Thank you."

I said again. He smiled with his shiny white teeth, and gave me a thumbs up.

"It was nothing!"  
With that he jumped through the trees with his friends.

(I'm gonna have to skip a few more scenes cause this is suppose to be about Sasukura training with Tsunade, and it's taking to long. So I'm gonna skip the first of the battles, and go to the month long training with Kakashi.)

Kakashi sensei led me up a mountain not saying what were we gonna do, or anything just 'follow me' that's it. My hand was on the curse mark as Kakashi had called it as he sealed its powers away. I didn't really know if I should feel upset that the power that could help me with my goal was sealed away, or if I should be happy that I won't lose control of it anymore like my last two fights. I sighed. This was all just so confusing.

"Sasukura we're here."  
Sensei said. I looked around; it didn't look like anything special to me.

"What are doing here sensei?"

I asked crossing my arms over my chest. Sensei turned to me lighting forming in his hand.

"Wha…?"

"Chidori!"

He shouted charging it a bolder destroying it. I gaped.

"It's call chidori Sasukura, it's a vary powerful lighting style justu. And today I will be teaching it to you."  
I smirked.

"Really?"  
I asked not believing him. He nodded.

"Let us begin."

{Three weeks later}

"Kakashi sensei that was that Orochimaru guy from the second part of the chunin exams?"  
I asked. I held the spot where that baster bit me leaving the curse mark.

"Not Sasukura were training are we not?"  
I nodded.

"Your right."  
I said. I started up the chidori feeling like it was burning the inside of my arm all the way up to my neck. I ran at the bolder I was using to practice with. Throwing my arm at it smoke surrounded me along, and a loud bang filled my ears. I pulled my arm back waiting for the smoke to clear when it did I smirked seeing the huge hole in the bolder. I turned to sensei to see him reaction. He was staring wide eyes at the bolder then it turned into one of his approval nods.

"Vary good Sasukura."  
He said. I nodded back trying hard not to smile to big but couldn't help it.

"Thank you sensei."

I said.

"Well I think we did enough for today now so run on home."  
He said shooing me with his hands. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."  
I said heading down the mountain we were on.

"Oh Sasukura don't practice without me. Understand?"  
He said in his serious voice. I nodded.

"Don't worry sensei I won't."

I ran down the trail that leads back into the village heading home.

'Maybe dad has something on Orochimaru.'

I thought. When I got home I went strait to my dad's old office where he kept all his books, and files on different people from different villages. I must've looked through every book in that damn room, and still found nothing on Orochimaru. I threw the book in my hand across the room with an angry growl.

"Who the hell is he!?"  
I leaned my head against the bookshelf looking up at the ceiling. Sighing in defeat this time I stood up to leave when I saw something under one of the bookshelves. It was another book but thinner then the rest. I got on all fours, and stuck my hand through the small opening between the floor, and the bookshelf.

"Got it."  
I said to no one.

'The three legendary Sannin?'

Opening the book it I was met with a picture of Orochimaru.

'Ew.'

I thought turning to the next page. It said Orochimaru was an orphan, that his sensei was the third Hokage; his teammates were Jiraiya, and Tsunade, that he had these dark twisted ideas, and he left the village.

'Hmm?'

I turned the to the next page seeing a picture of a blonde woman that must be Tsunade. Reading her stuff it said she's the granddaughter of the first, the great niece to the second, that she has monstrous strength. Yikes. And that she has to be one of the best medicnin out there. I bit my bottom lip thinking about all of this. Orochimaru said he could give me the power I need to kill Itachi but he's creepy… maybe Tsunade can do the same. I put the book on the desk.

"I have to find her."  
I said. (Ok so another time skip. Everything that happened in the exams happens. And now on to Sasukura's leaving)

{Normal POV}

"What!? What do you mean she left!?"  
Naruto shouted at Jiraiya. Jiraiya wiped his face of spit, glaring at the boy in front of him.

"She snuck out two days ago. Nobody's been able to find her…"  
"Does that mean she's searching for Orochimaru!? I have to stop her!"  
Naruto said in a fuss. He started grabbing his clothes around his messy room, tripping a few times. Jiraiya sighed.

"Naruto even if she is you won't find her now. She's long gone."  
Naruto stopped thinking about the Uchiha girl.

"I can't just let her go… she's my friend… I won't let her go! What should I do to get her back!?"  
Naruto said determination filling his voice. Jiraiya looked down at the boy seeing his former student in him.

"Well if she really did go to Orochimaru you'll have to train so you can fight to get her back. How bout we take off tomorrow…"  
"Your not trying to skip out on the village are you master Jiraiya?"  
Kakashi asked standing on the wire behind Jiraiya. Jiraiya turned to the sliver hair with a guilty smile.

"What? Me? Why no Kakashi! Why would I do that?"  
Kakashi nodded with a masked smile.

"That's good to hear. Now the consol would like you to attend their meeting for your Hokage ceremony."  
Naruto looked to the pervy sage.

"Your becoming Hokage pervy sage?"  
He asked. Jiraiya nodded in defeat.

"Why yes…! Against my will…"  
he grumbled the last part. Sasukura flashed into Naruto mind.

"What about my training?"  
He asked.

"Naruto Jiraiya will have more then enough time to train you while he's fulfilling his new duties. Right master Jiraiya?"  
Kakashi asked with another masked smile. Jiraiya glared at the younger man.

"Of course I will… Naruto meet me at the second training ground after six we'll start there. Got it?"

"You bet!"  
Naruto exclaimed. Jiraiya nodded before following Kakashi. Naruto looked around his room with a newfound excitement

"I wonder what I'll learn from pervy sage…? Don't worry Sasukura I will bring you back! You better believe it!"


End file.
